Storage units (or cabinets, as they are sometimes called) with drawers are typically constructed so that each drawer either automatically latches when closed or requires positive operation of an actuator to be latched. For example, filing cabinets have drawers that are usually of the automatic character, while drawers in some rolling cabinets in the marketplace require positive actuation to latch them closed. There are still many other such storage units currently in use that do not have either type of latching drawers. It should be understood that latch mechanisms are very different from key-operated locks that may be included in storage units to hold drawers in a closed and locked condition. This application deals only with drawer latches, not locks.
While many tool storage units are currently being manufactured with drawer latching mechanisms, some models (old and new) exist which have no such feature. The safety and convenience of having latching drawers is uncontroverted. However, retrofitting drawers with latching mechanisms has not been a simple undertaking. In most latch mechanisms, an actuator connects to the latch which can be pivoted or rotated between a latched and an unlatched condition. Issues such as the alignment of latching components, drilling holes, fastening components, and avoiding interference with existing structures are all factors which must be considered with prior art drawer latch mechanisms. In some cases, where a drawer pull extends across the entire drawer width, it can be more difficult to use a latching mechanism if the user is required to grasp the device at only one specific point to unlatch the drawer. In other cases, known drawer latch mechanisms require the use of two hands, one to unlatch the mechanism and the other to grasp the drawer pull and open the drawer.
The present device solves these and other problems associated with prior art devices by providing a full width drawer overlay which readily attaches to the drawer pull. The mechanism is less likely to open inadvertently when the unit on which it is used is rolled from one place to another. The user can grasp the drawer pull at any point along its extent to unlatch and open the drawer. The drawer latch mechanism is substantially concealed by the drawer pull. The mechanism can be unlatched and the drawer opened with one hand.